


Parakeet Slippers

by Baby5



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, also bad horror movies are the best pick me up, baby 5 is adopted and his only kid in this fic, i am no writer so be easy with me, if theres 0 content i just have to make it myself APPARENTLY, just som GOOD OL DADMINGO, listen i am such a sucker for doffy being a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby5/pseuds/Baby5
Summary: Baby 5 has a nightmare and gets help from an emotional support flamingo





	Parakeet Slippers

It was a bright day. The sky was clear of any clouds and the sun beat down on a mother and child as they sat on the side of an abandoned dirt road together. The child had fallen asleep leaning on the bone-thin woman, who suddenly stood up to disrupt the child. The child, a little girl no older than 3, woke up and started to get up as well to follow her mother. She was pushed back down by her mother’s hand. The lady’s mouth started to move as if she was saying something, but all the child could hear was static noise that kept growing louder and louder. Suddenly she was crying, tripping over herself to get up and follow the woman who had begun to walk away. The girl yelled for her mother but she had already vanished into the dusty wind without a trace.

Alone. 

Darkness seemed to close in on the child, not even the sun able to pierce it. She suddenly was falling, falling down to nothingness and darkness 

Down, down, down, down, down 

 

SNAP

Baby 5 woke with a start, heart pounding in her chest and short of breath. Blinking, she looked around to get her bearings. Home. She was at home. In her bed. It was night. She sat up, back peeling off of her sweat-soaked bed sheets. Curly hair sticking to her face she pulled it back, reaching blindly on her side-table for a ponytail to put it up with. 

Once she had her hair up she let out a shaky breath, wiping her forehead. So much for trying to sleep. Baby lifted the blankets off of herself after realizing she was practically steaming under them. She sat there for about 5 minutes to normalize her breathing before swinging her legs to the side of the bed to get up. 

"Maybe I could go back to sleep if I walk around for a bit" she said to herself, fully knowing that sleep wasn't something that would come to her for awhile. Slipping on a pair of parakeet slippers- really her dad was something else, matching bird slippers?- she walked out to the hallway making sure to be as quiet as possible. She began to head downstairs but paused at the door to her dad's room. She kept on walking, not wanting to disturb him at some random time in the morning, realizing she didn't even check what time it was she got up at. The house, or mansion really it was ridiculously large, was new enough that nothing creaked as she went downstairs. It was eerily silent in the usually noisy house. That reminded Baby too much of her dream, so she went into the main living room to turn on the TV. 

Except there was one problem.

"Where the hell did he set the remote." 

Baby sighed. The table that it was usually set on was vacant of any mystical television device, which meant it either fell into one of the chairs, the couch, or Doflamingo set it down somewhere in the kitchen. 

Deciding she would rather not turn on the living room lights- they were too bright for her darkness-adjusted eyes at this point- she headed for the kitchen that was connected to the living room. She began her quest to find the remote hidden somewhere in the mess of a kitchen. She really needed to tidy it soon, there were bowls that were overflowing with random knickknacks and mail thrown all over the counter. Oh, and not to mention the ridiculous amount of sunglasses discarded around. Why did one man need so many sunglasses she would never know, it was fascinating quite honestly. A smile made its way onto her face as she kept searching. No remote could be found, so it was time to look in the living room. 

As she turned to head back a sudden bright light caused her to shield her eyes. Squinting, she headed back into the living room too see who the hell turned on the lights. Don't they know it's night? The culprit was a tall blond man standing at the bottom of the staircase, yawning into his hand. Baby felt a pang of guilt, her rummaging in the kitchen must've woken up Doflamingo. Not really knowing what to do in the situation, she felt like a teenager caught sneaking it at 4 am from a party, she lamely waved at her dad.

"Why are you up so early? It's like 3 in the morning Baby." Doffy asked, rubbing one of his eyes and raising an eyebrow. 

"Ah, nightmare. I couldn't get back to sleep," She said, heading back to the chairs to continue her remote search "I didn't mean to wake you up, sorry about that, I was just going to watch some tv until I was sleepy again." A lame answer but lying and sounding cool wouldn't help her case, this wouldn't be the first time she had a nightmare.

Turning to look at him she was met with a concerned and worried look that made every child feel like they admitted to everything without saying anything. Perona called it the 'Parental Stare'. Just then, Baby's hand touched something plastic and her attention was brought back to what she was originally looking for. "Score!" She cheered, removing the remote from its cushion prison. 

"Baby." 

She looked back at her dad, he was standing by the couch now. Her hands had started shaking without her noticing or her permission. She felt her throat close up and eyes water, so she did what she always did when she was about to cry: hug the nearest person. Strong arms wrapped around her as she went to hug and bury her face in her dad's chest, a shaking mess. She held onto Doflamingo like her life depended on it. He was used to this by now, it took awhile for the full effect of Baby's dreams to get to her. After some time when her shaking subsided she loosened her grip on him and looked up.

"What was it about?" He asked the teenager in a soft voice, something rarely heard by others. Baby took a few second but replied "Mom" in a whisper. 

Doflamingo smoothed down some stray hairs that had sprung up during her episode and detached himself from Baby. 

"Pick out a movie okay? I recommend Paranormal Activity 3." He said before heading to the kitchen. Baby smiled and wiped her eyes, doing as she was told and going to pick out the worst horror movie she could find. It was a sort of tradition that was started when Baby's nightmares were the worst. If either of them found the other having a rough night they would watch awful movies until the morning time. It was nice, and it was something Baby really enjoyed. It distracted her from her nightmare and it provided a nice time to spend with her dad who was usually too busy for whole movies. 

She plopped down on the couch, looking back into the kitchen where the tall flamingo was making something. That worried her, as her dad wasn't the most skilled when it came too cooking. It seemed that he was just getting ice cream though, so nothing was in danger of burning. She sat forward again and turned on the TV so they could start the movie as soon as he got back. 

Doflamingo returned and set the giant bowl of strawberry ice cream in front of Baby and sat down next to her with his own bowl. She then noticed he was wearing his flamingo slippers and laughed as she hit the start button. She smiled at her adoptive father, grabbing her bowl and shoving a giant spoonful in her mouth as the movie started up.


End file.
